The Box
by Acherona
Summary: PWP…More smut with Naruto and the Uchiha’s. Sort of a continuation of “Bonding With The Uchiha’s” but can be read on its own…Fun with the toy box! Warning: threesome, incest, toys...


**Disclaimer **- I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Anything and everything: smut, yaoi, threesome, incest, language, toys…Be prepared! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE UNDERAGED!

**Beta'd** – By the forever fantastic Poisoned Phantom.

_**AN **__- __Hello…So this is plotless smut written to comfort myself and stop my self pitying after my stupid and clumsy accident. It is a sort of continuation of "Bonding With The Uchiha's " but you can read it as its own story. _

_As stated this is just smut, smut and even more smut…again I blame the painkillers *shifty eyes*_

_Please enjoy my second threesome story!_

**The Box**

_Slap_…

The sound echoed throughout the large bedroom lit up only by burning candles of all shapes and sizes.

_Slap…slap…slap…_

This time the sound was followed by a low moan that almost ended in a whine.

Naruto hummed appreciatively in his throat as he looked at his handy work. The pale skin that belonged to the man on the bed was a deep cherry red. Naruto looked from the burning flesh to the black paddle riddled with holes in his hand before he gave the rump another swat.

_Slap!_

The blond licked his lips as the naked body on the bed writhed in pain and pleasure. Sasuke looked absolutely delicious like that. The raven's hands were cuffed behind his back with furry pink handcuffs; his head adorned with cat ears the same shade as the handcuffs was pressed down into the pillow and his oh so nice reddened ass was raised high. A vibrating pink butt plug was inserted in Sasuke's hole and every time Naruto spanked him the plug pushed against his prostate. Sasuke's eyes were closed, his long inky lashes feathered against flushed cheeks and his breath came out in unsteady gasps as his mind was lost in pleasure. His cock stood erect against his stomach and a cock ring was fastened snuggly around the member hindering him from coming.

Naruto felt almost drunk with power, he had been the one to get the proud and aloof little Uchiha into this desperate needy state. According to Naruto his lover had never been more beautiful than he was at this moment when he let his pride go and just allowed himself to feel.

In the two months that Naruto had lived with his lovers he had memorized every nook and cranny of their wonderful, pale and toned bodies but this was the first opportunity that he'd had to pull his toy box out and really be dominate. The blond only wished that the older Uchiha would have been there with them and he wished that he would be back from his emergency meeting soon.

Naruto crawled up on the bed behind Sasuke, caressing the ravens back with his fingertips before leaning down and kissing the smooth skin. He wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his still jeans clad thighs before placing them on Sasuke's ass and pulling the cherry red cheeks apart revealing the vibrating butt plug more.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's hands on his flesh, they stung on his abused skin but at the same time it felt so good that he couldn't help but raise his ass higher, trying to push into the blonds' touch.

"Oh Sasuke you're so slutty… You like getting spanked don't you?" Naruto asked as he turned the plug stuffed in Sasuke's hole causing more sensations of pleasure mixed with pain shooting up Sasuke's spine.

When Sasuke only mewled as an answer Naruto spanked his right cheek again, this time with the palm of his hand. "Answer me Sasuslut! You like me spanking your needy ass don't you?"

"Yes…God Yes! I love it!" Sasuke almost screamed out as his body jerked under Naruto's ministrations. If he hadn't been wearing the cock ring he would have come just from the sound of Naruto low, smooth commandeering voice. The raven had no idea that his blond goofy best friend turned lover could even sound like that, it was a voice made for seducing and it worked like a charm on the younger Uchiha.

"Good boy," Naruto purred. "You were honest with me and honest sluts get rewards." With that Naruto sunk lower on the bed. He pulled the butt plug out of Sasuke and watched the hole flutter missing the thing filling it. Naruto leaned forward and lapped lightly at the sensitive skin relishing in how Sasuke's body convulsed around his tongue as he did so. He slipped his tongue lower and sucked gently at the balls showing between Sasuke's spread thighs before moving up and licking around the raven's entrance again.

Sasuke whined and pushed his ass up even higher towards Naruto's talented mouth.

"Fuck Goldie…Do you have any idea how good that pierced tongue of yours feel inside me?" Sasuke managed to gasp out.

Naruto just chuckled softly at Sasuke's words and spread the other man's cheeks even wider. He pointed his tongue and stabbed it inside the quivering hole as far as it would go. The blond wiggled his wet muscle around, pushing it in and pulling it out in a swift rhythm that had the pinned man underneath him almost choking back tears of pleasure and frustration.

"Aaaahhh Goldilocks…I need to come! Please, please Naruto let me come…You make me feel so fucking good it hurts." An almost desperate tone had crept into the raven's voice and the otherwise so stoic man was trembling all over. Naruto caressed Sasuke's quivering hips and thighs gently and he felt a warmth in his chest at the fact that the other man trusted him enough to show him this needy and vulnerable side of himself. It proved to Naruto that their relationship went deeper than that of fuck buddies.

"Shhh baby, not yet calm down," Naruto cooed and kissed his way up Sasuke's knobby spine until he grabbed the other one's inky hair lifted his head up from the pillow so that he could claim the raven's mouth. The kiss was wet and sloppy; their tongues tangled together as if the two wanted to taste and devour each other completely. When they finally broke apart there was a thin line of saliva running down Sasuke's chin and his onyx eyes were dazed and clouded with lust.

"Fuck Sazzy you're so beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed. "I love you so much," He told the dark haired man and leaned down to kiss him again.

Naruto's erection was hurting as it strained against the ruff fabric of his faded blue jeans so he had to cut the wonderful kiss short and shimmy out of his pants before his erect member would break. Just when he stood at the side of the bed, cock standing proud and jeans around his knees he heard a drawling voice from the doorway.

"My, my what's going on here? You have been busy haven't you?"

On the surface Itachi looked calm and even bored as he leaned casually against the doorframe in his black suit and tie but Naruto could see the heat in his eyes as the dark orbs roamed over both him and Sasuke who still lay panting and handcuffed on the bed.

Itachi strode into the room and grabbed Naruto by the chin with his long slender hands and licked a line from the corner of his mouth up to his temple, tasting the heated and slightly salty skin of his blond lover. Naruto couldn't help the goose bumps that rose on his skin as Itachi touched him.

"Hello my sweet Goldilocks, have you missed me?" Itachi purred as he nipped and kissed along the tanned column of Naruto's neck.

"Yes big bear, we've both missed you. We got lonely and bored here without you; I had to break out my box," Naruto told him breathlessly and leaned closer in to Itachi's embrace.

"I see that," Itachi said and looked curiously at Sasuke. "How on earth did you get my proud little Uchiha brother to wear those ghastly pink cat ears anyway?" He asked with amusement in his tone.

Naruto chuckled darkly and glanced at Sasuke who now tried to give his brother the Uchiha death glare, something that wasn't so efficient seeing as the one glaring was handcuffed with fuzzy pink cuffs and wearing cat ears of the same color. Not to mention that Sasuke was still shaking and trebling with unreleased need.

"Silly 'Tachi…I handcuffed him first of course, then he couldn't do anything about it." Naruto said still grinning like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "But he looks good doesn't he 'Tachi? All needy like that and spread out waiting for you."

"Yes…A wanton Sasuke always look wonderful." Itachi said in a low rumbling voice that caused new goose bumps to appear on both the other men in the room. "Do you think I should fuck him?" He asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he started to strip out of his clothes.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the pale skin that was slowly being uncovered before him; he licked his lips and raised his eyes to meet with Itachi's amused dark ones. "Yes…I think you should fuck him…Fuck him hard and deep, show him how much he needs your cock in that greedy hole of his." With those words Naruto reached forward and ripped the hair tie keeping Itachi's hair bound off and letting the dark shiny hair flow free over the older man's shoulders. Itachi grabbed the shorter blond and claimed his lips before moving to the bed and kissing the trembling form prone upon it.

"Did you hear that little brother? I'm going to put my big cock in your greedy tight little hole and fuck you deeply."

Sasuke whined and tossed his head back and forwards on the pillow, the thought of being filled by his brother's large member made his own length twitch and once again he mentally cursed that damned cock ring that prevented him from coming.

"Naruto, you get on the bed also." Itachi ordered and watched appreciatively as Naruto showed his golden backside as he scampered up on the bed and immediately started to caress and stroke Sasuke's swollen dick. Itachi marveled at how good his two lovers looked where they were together on the bed, he was lucky to have them.

As he was walking to join his lovers on the bed Itachi's eye was caught by a rather large red box sticking out from under the bed. He felt his curiosity rise and bent down to look inside it. He was met with the weirdest collection of sex toys, sex aids and costumes that he had ever seen, everything from butt plugs and whips to spreaders, chains and schoolgirl uniform lay in that box.

'_Damn our little Goldilocks is one kinky bastard'_ Itachi thought as he rummaged through the box. He snickered at the object he held in his hand as he retrieved it from the red box.

"Really Naruto, Where do you find these things?" Itachi asked as he waved a ten inch bright orange glow in the dark dildo in front of the blond on the bed. He chuckled even more as he saw the pink blush spreading on his Goldilocks cheeks. "Ah well, now that I've found it I may as well use it." The older Uchiha said as he hurriedly slathered the orange monstrosity with lube and then without warning shoved it inside the blond's unprepared entrance.

Naruto hissed in pain and almost arched off the bed because of the sensations that went through him. Itachi angled the dildo so that it was pressed against Naruto's prostate and then he turned the vibration function on. Naruto's hiss of pain rapidly turned into mewls of pleasure and unconsciously he spread his tanned legs wider giving Itachi an enticing view.

"Now Goldilocks crawl so that you are lying in front of Sasuke, I want my little brother to suck you off as I fuck him." Itachi said as he pumped his own angry red cock with his lubed up fist.

Both Naruto and Sasuke moaned at Itachi's words and Naruto scrambled to move to where Sasuke was lying face down. It was harder than he would have thought to move with a thick dildo humming in his ass but somehow Naruto managed and soon Sasuke was face to…well cock with Naruto's dripping and hard member. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation of tasting that hard shaft. He reached forward and licked a trail from the underside of the blond's cock up to the mushroom shaped head where he swirled his tongue around tasting the precum that had gathered there. This was hard to do with his hands handcuffed behind his back but his eagerness to taste Naruto's flesh outweighed any discomfort.

While his lovers were busy with each other Itachi positioned himself behind his baby brother, he took a moment to admire the fading red welts on Sasuke's pale skin before ramming his cock deep inside his brother's ass with one strong thrust.

Sasuke gave a startled gasp of surprise and as he did so Naruto's length slipped into his mouth and down his throat. Now Sasuke was practically skewered between two hard cocks and as soon as he got over the first shock of it he relished in the situation and opened his throat even more so that the blonds' member could slide in even deeper.

Itachi growled low in his throat as he sheathed himself inside his brother's tight heat, feeling the velvety soft inner walls massaging and sucking his member deeper was exhilarating. He grabbed the slender pale hips and started to thrust in earnest, in and out, long deep thrusts, faster and faster it went. His little brother's passage was so hot and tight, Sasuke always felt like heaven around Itachi's cock.

Sasuke was pushed forward across the bed with each of Itachi's thrusts and that made so that he was swallowing Naruto's length deeper with every push that his brother made. Sasuke couldn't help but to moan in deep pleasure at being filled so completely both from the back and from the front.

Naruto was going crazy with lust; the humming from the dildo that pushed against his prostate combined with the wet cavern of his best friend swallowing his cock down was overloading his senses. When he looked up he locked eyes with Itachi's black ones and he could see the elder Uchiha really pounding his baby brother. Itachi looked glorious and almost regal as he fucked Sasuke. His pale skin was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat and his defined slender muscles moved under his skin as he was thrusting, he was beautiful.

"Ah shit Sazzy I'm gonna come!" Naruto hollered as he felt the tingles down his spine increasing. Sasuke just sucked harder and wiggles his tongue around the swelling member more; he longed to taste the blond's essence. Naruto's whole body tensed and wit a shout of "I LOVE YOU!!!" He spilled his hot seed down Sasuke's greedy throat. Sasuke swallowed as much as he could but still some escaped and ran in small streams from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Seeing his Goldilocks orgasm and seeing how greedily his beloved little brother swallowed everything down pushed Itachi over the edge too. He leaned over Sasuke's back and sunk his teeth into the soft shoulder of the other raven as he ripped off his cock ring causing Sasuke to erupt like a geyser as he pushed deep inside his brother one last time and released thick ribbons of come inside of him. Itachi loved seeding his brother, just the thought of filling that hot ass with his own come was almost enough to get him hard again.

"P-please 'Tachi…Can I take it out?...I-it hurts." Naruto almost sobbed as he writhed on the bed. The orange dildo was still buzzing against his prostate and with the intense orgasm that he had just had the pleasure had turned to pain on his over sensitive nerves.

"Little brother, pull it out with your mouth and then taste our Goldilocks hole…see if it's really satisfied," Itachi purred and watched to see if he was going to be obeyed.

Sasuke leaned forward and struggled to get a grip on the glowing piece of plastic and rubber with his lips and teeth. Slowly he pulled the fake member out of the twitching entrance and soon it came out with a soft popping sound. Naruto's hole continued to flutter, feeling empty after being filled for so long. Sasuke stuck out his long pink tongue and ran it around the ring of muscles before pushing the tip inside and tasting the flavor that was uniquely Naruto. He smirked as Naruto's body jumped at the touch and the blonds' member started to get hard again.

"Does he taste good little brother? Is that hole of his satisfied?" Itachi asked in a husky voice.

"Yes he tastes good…so fucking good." Sasuke groaned in reply as he lapped at Naruto's red and abused hole some more. "But it's not satisfied, he tastes needy big brother. I think that our Goldilocks craves cock, Uchiha cock!" The younger raven continued.

Naruto's thighs started to tremble at Sasuke's words and a needy whine rose from his throat before he could stop it. His lovers always did this to him, reduced him to a shivering mass of need that could only be satisfied with their touches and words.

"T-the handcuffs, unlock them my arms are cramping." Sasuke suddenly said and Itachi grabbed the key from the bedside table and released his brother. Sasuke sighed in relief at the ability to move his arms again and the first thing he did was to grab those damn cat ears from his head and hurl them across the room before bonking the blond on the bed across the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto whined as he peered at Sasuke with dazed blue eyes.

"What do you think dobe? I'm going to get you back for those ears believe you me…And let's not forget the tail. If I were you I would sleep with one eye open from now on." Sasuke said grumpily but he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming all over that golden skin that lay splayed out before him.

Naruto couldn't help the laughter that rose in his throat at Sasuke's words and he giggled merrily while his erect member bounced against his stomach.

"Oh come on bastard, you know you liked it there's no need to pretend otherwise." He said as he grabbed a tuft of Sasuke's unruly hair and pulled the bastard down for a kiss.

"Mmm, I can still taste myself inside your mouth!" Naruto said as his tongue danced with Sasuke's and he tasted every crevice of the raven's wet cavern.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from Naruto and fused his mouth against his own, tasting both his lovers inside of his brother's mouth. After kissing Sasuke deeply he did the same thing to Naruto, loving the mewls that spilled out from those swollen red lips.

"Flat on your back now Goldilocks and grab your knees, I'm going to fuck you now but I want to see that needy hole first." Itachi told Naruto as he pushed him down on the bed.

Itachi watched as Naruto laid down grabbing the underside of his knees with trembling hand and pulling them up towards his chest exposing himself completely to his older lover's greedy eyes.

Itachi saw Naruto's hard cock and heavy balls and that enticing puckered entrance that was so red and still wet from his brother tonguing it earlier; he couldn't wait to be inside of his beautiful Goldilocks. He crawled on top of the blond and Naruto could feel Itachi's erection straining against his butt cheeks.

As Itachi positioned himself at his second ass of the day Sasuke pressed closer to his best friend and started to suckle his rosy nipples, twisting and pinching the pierced one that he didn't have in his mouth. He loved the way Naruto tasted and he loved the sounds that the blond was making as he teased him with his mouth.

Itachi kissed his brother gently before slowly and teasingly pushing the head of his cock into Naruto's hole only to immediately withdraw it again, he did this several times and grinned almost sadistically when Naruto's moans became more desperate and frantic.

"Come on 'Tachi…d-don't tease me…I need it, g-give me that big cock of yours…Give it to me good!" He panted trying to impale himself on the elder Uchiha's flesh.

As Itachi pushed into Naruto's soft yet toned ass for real this time he wondered how he could have lived without this. He'd thought that the happiest day of his life had been years ago when he realized that Sasuke returned his feelings of more than brotherly love but then this wonderful blond gift had fallen into their laps and lightened up their lives with jokes and warmth. He knew that his brother felt the same way and that there was no chance in hell that they would ever let their Goldilocks go. He belonged to them body and soul and would always do so. It was a known trait that all Uchiha's were extremely possessive and these brothers had both claimed Naruto as theirs.

"Mine!" Itachi growled as he set a fast pace fucking his blond, enjoying the feeling of his balls slapping against the soft golden skin of Naruto's behind.

"Ours!!!" Sasuke corrected fiercely as he looked up from playing with Naruto's pert nipples and locked eyes with his brother, black on black.

"Ours…" Itachi conceded as he leaned forward and claimed Sasuke's lips in a heated and possessive kiss, stilling his thrusts as he concentrated on devouring his little brother's mouth.

"Oh for the love of…We all belong to each other okay! Can we just get on with the fucking now? ...I ache here!" Naruto hollered as he pressed down on Itachi trying to get more of that thick cock inside him.

Both Sasuke and Itachi smirked at the blond's outburst and Itachi took a firmer hold of Naruto's waist and impaled himself to the root before beginning to pound their Goldilocks into the mattress.

Sasuke shifted so that he was on top of Naruto and sucked his shaft down his wet and eager mouth. Naruto groaned in pleasure and did the same thing to Sasuke's own cock that bobbed dripping wet over his face. Itachi was really fucking Naruto enjoying the tight heat as his lovers were in the sixty nine position sucking each other off. A lot of slurping and sucking noises along with panting and pleadings for more were heard in the dimly lit bedroom.

The first one to erupt was Sasuke, Naruto's mouth felt so good and his member was still sensitive from that fucking cock ring that he had been forced to wear. It felt so good coming inside of Naruto's mouth and he couldn't help thrust in and out of that wet heat as Naruto's talented tongue milked him dry.

Itachi was second as Naruto's ass tightened around hip as the blond helped his younger brother to completion by hollowing his cheeks and sucking on that cock like a Hoover. For the second time that day he came inside a tight ass filling it with his come. He panted and fell down on the bed beside his lovers trying to catch his breath.

At the feeling of Itachi coming inside his ass and Sasuke licking the leaking slit of his cockhead he also came shooting ribbon after ribbon of white come into Sasuke's mouth and all over his face covering it in come. He pulled a boneless Sasuke up towards him and cleaned his face with his tongue before placing Sasuke between himself and Itachi and tucking his dark head underneath his chin all of them just lying and basking in the afterglow.

As all three lovers laid there exhausted and panting from the amazing orgasms that they'd just had they heard the sound of applause coming from the doorway. Three pair of eyes turned towards the sound and saw a young man with smooth black hair and equally dark eyes watching them while clapping his hands together.

"Well, well, well my dear cousins, so this is how you spend your busy days," The man said with a fake smile. "Who is this dickless blond lying in bed with you and would you mind sharing him?" The black haired newcomer asked with hungry eyes as he started to move towards the bed…

**The End!**

_**AN**__- Ah well so there you have it…Just an attempt to cheer myself up after slipping on a patch of ice and breaking my arm as well as ripping the stitches from my back surgery…_

_On another note, the next chapter of "For Better Or Worse" is slowly coming along and should be out by the end of the week or the beginning of next one._

_Thank you so much for reading!!! _


End file.
